The Rachel Files:More Than Just An Ordinary Planet
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: JackRachel SUMMARY: A warm, quiet evening on a very nice and pleasant planet has far-reaching consequences. And the planet is more than it appears.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: The Rachel Files: More Than Just An Ordinary Planet

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRINGS: Jack/Other, Sam/Teal'c (no romance), Sam/Pete

TIMELINE: after Chimera, before Heroes

RATING: T, mentions of sex and sexual matters, but nothing too graphic. This is NOT a smut fic. Still, discretion is required.

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show Stargate: SG-1 are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: trust me about the weird, un-canon Sam pairing, there's a good explanation for it. I've never seen them as anything more than very good friends and that's it, no romantic feelings or sexual desire on either side. Explanation will be given in the second part.

AUTHOR'S NOTES #2: I've decided to write a couple of under-alien-influence fics, set in the Jack and Rachel universe. This is the first of the bunch to be finished.

SUMMARY: A warm, quiet evening on a very nice and pleasant planet has far-reaching consequences. And the planet is more than it appears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enjoying a wam, quiet evening on P5R-591 Jack was walking a perimeter check when he suddenly heard animalistic grunting.

Cocking his P-90 he went to check if it meant danger for the people under his command. Following the sounds he came to the nearest lake where he almost had a heart attack.

There in the shallow water were Carter and Teal'c, naked as the day they were born. Sam flat on her back, squealing like an impaled pig, with Teal'c rutting into her like a wild, untamed animal, making just such noises. It was plainly obvious Sam was very impressed by the large Jaffa's stamina, size and prowess and was finding the exercise thoroughly pleasurable, participating fully. Their bodies were gleaming in the night as they'd obviously taken a skiny-dip, which was where their current occupation had begun.

Numb from shock, he turned around and walked away. He was smarting because he hadn't been told by them that they were involved, but wasn't she with Pete? There had to be some logical explanation for what he'd just seen.

Returning to the camp he found Major Rachel Hamilton there, examining a device. They'd been joined by a group of Astronomers for this mission, because the planet had a perfect position to observe the galaxy and to create better astronomical charts. Their mission was to set up an automatic observatory, while SG-1 was providing protection. Jack had been instructed by Hammond to drop his dumb act for this mission and do his equal part in the work, as he was an Astronomer by formal education and maintained his own observatory on his roof, with a high-tech and very expensive telescope.

The other members of Rachel's team were obviously still setting up the observatory, while she was trying to fix a doohickey. Jack returned Rachel's warm greeting and dropped down on a log, still in shock. Okay, more like in revulsion. He'd just seen his two closest friends having wild, hot, sweaty and steamy sex with each other. It was like catching your own parents doing it. Ew!

Still, he was sure the memory of Sam's glistening body writhing passionately, throaty moans, groans and calls for "harder, faster, deeper" wouldn't leave his mind for a while yet. She was damn erotic and he was sure that image would fuel many a lonely evening, home alone with his hand. However, fate has something different in store for him than anything like this.

Prodding the fire a little he tore his musings away he glanced across the flames, at the woman sitting there.

He had to admit, he'd always found the Major damn attractive and alluring, as did every man except for the dead ones and the gays, she had the perfect body, with a perfect-for-him personality and an IQ equaling, or perhaps even higher than Sam's.

But until now he hadn't noticed just how the flames made her eyes look like a fire was burning in them, or how her white teeth gleamed in the night, contrasting against her dark olive skin, or her lush brown hair reflecting from the flames as well as the moon.

Over the next half hour he became aware of his increasing attraction to the beautiful stunning Doctor, with his need and hunger for her rising without stopping, and, among stealing glances at her, he caught her looking at him as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel was becoming increasingly aware of her body's thrumming and demanding for the good-looking man mere feet away and, even through her embarrassement, she couldn't help but start to want him like a starving person craves food. She could feel the blush on her cheeks, her nipples being diamond-hard and how her body was already producing lubricants in preparation for what it hoped would happen shortly.

When he'd returned to the fire and taken a seat next to her a fire had started low in her belly and she focused her attention on the device in her hands to avoid giving herself away.

She'd always found the man attractive, he was the most eligible bachelor on the base, and now suddenly she was finding him attractive on a completely new level, on a primal level, like a female in a pack would find the alpha male. Out of nowhere a desire to mate with him was rising and it was becoming increasingly forceful.

The more time they spent together the more she wanted him. She didn't know why this sudden craving had awakened, but she just wanted to throw him down in the dirt and ride him forever.

She didn't even notice she was slowly moving towards him from where she sat on the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!

(you've been very negligent, you read Rachel fics in masses, but don't review.)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm fully aware of the fact that this part is criminally short, but I'll update sooner and with a part two times longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neither noticed the quickly diminishing distance between them, until they were sat next to each other, thighs touching.

Just then Daniel appeared, harried and anxious. "Jack!"

Jack tore his attention away from the alluring woman by his side to glare at the intruder. "What!"

"I just finished translating the stela at the stargate. We have to get off this planet quickly."

That caught Jack's attention. "What? Why?"

"This planet is being visited by couples incapable of conceiving and has been for thousands of years. If exposed to the air long enough the two are eventually overcome with desire for each other and have sex. It says it doesn't even matter if they are a couple, they just have to be a man and a woman and in each other's presence for long enough. Something on the planet must also help with fertility because the success rate is apparently 100 percent. Every couple who's come here and had sex has apparently gotten pregnant. The majority of the stela is like a guestbook, with signatures of couples who've come here and gotten pregnant. We have to leave before this happens to us." he concluded his ramblings, having gotten off-track by his discovery.

Daniel stopped for air and finally noticed the proximity of the two people sitting by the warm fire. Suspicion woke up only when he noticed the liquid hot and scorching gazes they were trading. "Jack, Major..." he started warily. ".. how long have you been sitting here together?"

"About 30 minutes, why?" answered Jack non-chalantly. Rachel nodded in agreement while secretly wanting the annoying weird man to go away so she could dedicate herself fully to the Alpha, to give herself to him, be claimed by him and marked by him as his. She'd never been like this before, never been wanton, never experienced such a hunger for a man, having been shy and reserved, especially around men, all her life.

Finally both abandoned their ruses of being interested in what Daniel had to say and turned to lock gazes, finding heat and primal want there. Before they knew it they were kissing. It was not a gentle kiss, but a mating of mouths, a passionate, hungry communion of tongues and clashing of teeth.

From somewhere far away they heard a gasp and then a voice yelling at them to stop. Jack tore his mouth away from the lovely and very willing woman, his mate, in his arms and growled at Daniel. "Go away, Danny boy!" Then quickly claimed her again.

But Daniel wasn't satisfied with that and tried to separate them physically, for the thousandth time ignoring Jack's warnings. Which finally used up Jack's patience and, pulling out his Zat, he shot Daniel once. The man fell to the floor and Jack looked at his mate with primal eyes.

For that was who she was now. His mate. He was the Alpha Male and she was his Alpha Female and he was going to mate with her and no-one will be able to stop them. By the time they'd be done she would be so thoroughly marked by him there would be no doubt as to whom she belonged. Marked by his scent and physically by his mark of claim.

Quickly making a decision he took her hand, pulled her up to her feet and then made his way swiftly away from the camp into the darkness. Rachel followed him eagerly, knowing what was to come and wanting it with this man, her mate, with everything in her, even the normal, not-primal, part of her.

After 45 minutes of running they found a cave and quickly headed inside. Once there they turned to each other and fiercely tore clothes off each other's bodies.

When he was inside her, moving powerfully and feeling her respond with fervor and desire, through the haze of lust and sex Jack remembered seeing Carter and Teal'c in this same situation and finally realized what had caused them to do this.

It wasn't that they'd been having a relationship or she was cheating on Pete.

It was just the planet.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Four hours later they'd climaxed three times already and were going for the fourth one when they accidentally heard voices from outside the cave. They stilled and went quiet, waiting until the voices went away. Then they started up again.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Please review even though it's short.


	3. Chapter 3

Didn't I say it's gonna be much longer? I hope you like it!

Loved the reviews, keep them coming!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The search party which had been called together by Daniel found Sam and Teal'c recovering after their latest round, still on the bank of the lake, still naked and still joined. It took Zats to get them to cooperate because they were under the control of the planet.

Jack and Rachel were a tougher cookie. They found them only 2 days later in a coordinated search with multiple SG teams, men-only (so there would be no repeat of the S&T or J&R interludes or even an orgy with multiple partners), participating. Sam and Teal'c wanted to help with the search, but were denied, as no-one wanted to see a repeat of their own escapade. They'd seen enough of the two having sex. So, they were confined to the base, avoiding each other, both equally ashamed of what they'd done. They'd never had such feelings for each other and were finding it impossible to reconcile with what they'd done, and thus having problems interacting with each other.

When the teams found Jack and Rachel the two were naked and positively reeking of sex, in which they were right then engaged, having done nothing else for days. No-one knew how many times they'd done it, but Daniel was already resigned to fate.

The post-mission exam was probably the most humiliating experience of Rachel's young life. Because of what had happened to them the exam was as thorough as possible, making it even worse. She was covered in love bites and there was no doubt on the infirmary staff's minds as to who had put them there, which had quite a few jealous nurses glaring angrily at Rachel, making her even more upset.

She also smelled like him as if she had been bathing in his scent. His scent had not replaced her own, but it was an additional one, signaling to everyone that this woman was taken, she had a mate, she belonged to someone. She really hoped Jack was faring the same, because she didn't want to be alone in this.

Well, Jack's exam included a lot of glaring too, but for different reasons. A few of the nurses who were carrying torches for him were angry at him for having had sex with someone else and the exam was a pretty silent affair, contrary to the previous ones when the nurses had chattered with him happily.

Rachel's gynecological exam was embarrassing because of the sheer amount of Jack's semen still present in and on her body from their numerous love makings and even Janet was secretly envious when she found out just how many times Rachel had been thoroughly made love to and satisfied.

And now one week later here they were, SG-1 plus Rachel, sitting in the conference room with Janet and the General. Daniel was explaining how it'd all happened, all the while blushing and avoiding everyone's stares.

"After I finished translating the stela I returned to the camp and found Jack and the Major there. I informed Jack of my findings, but was not aware they were already under the influence of the planet. I noticed this only when they suddenly started kissing. When I tried to split them Jack shot me with a Zat once. When I was awakened by the rest of the Major's team we started a search. We found Sam and Teal'c soon enough, in a nearby lake engaged in..." Daniel started blushing and couldn't meet anybody's eye. Sam was blushing even harder and devoting her entire attention to her hands, while the rest of the group just sat there uncomfortably. Rachel was meanwhile uncomfortably aware she was still smelling of Jack and felt as if there was a brand on her soul marking her as his. "... in relations. Anyway, we had to zat them to stop them and get them back here. Then we set out after Jack and Major Hamilton, strenghtened by reinforcements, but couldn't find them. We found them only 2 days later with the help of a UAV equipped with infra-red cameras, holed up in some cave a few miles away from the camp."

This time it was Jack and Rachel who were blushing and avoiding the stares from the others. Rachel had pulled up her jacket's collar as far as it would go, but it still showed off Jack's marks of claim. Before, she'd never liked hickeys, but because of everything involved in these, she wasn't sure how she felt about them. Perhaps she even liked them, which was sending up red flags for her, making her wonder whether they'd really gone back to fully normal or not. When she squirmed in her seat she was again reminded of the fact she'd had wild and passionate sex for two days straight after 10 years of drought, with only a few hours respite, and was thus terribly sore. She would have to pay Jack back for that somehow. But first she'd have to decide whether to thank him or hit him for making her this sore.

"Doctor Jackson, what did it say on the stela?" asked Hammond.

"Uh." Daniel pushed his glasses up. "On the stela there was a greeting and a short explanation for what the planet's used for. Apparently it's used by infertile couples to get pregnant. From what I could gather something on the planet, either air or water or anything else, helps with fertility."

Janet jumped in enthusiastically "The science behind it and even how it works is unknown to us and we have no way of either figuring it out, much less copying it for use on Earth. However, I do insist the planet's address is not blocked from the computer and any official couple on the base, even a member with a partner outside the SGC, is allowed access. Of course, with the partner signing a confidentiality clause. If Peter Shanahan was granted knowledge, even after what he did, then the partners of other members have even more right to know it than Shanahan. We owe it to our people for their service and dedication to help them achieve personal happiness if they can't get pregnant by natural means. Therefore, I officially insist that any member of the SGC is allowed free access to the planet with their sexual partner with the intention of conceiving a child."

Hammond nodded thoughtfully. "Duly noted, Doctor, and I have to say I agree with you. Inform every SG team member of the effects the planet has and of their right of free access to the planet. If any wish to take it, they will have to go through the Gate with a team that is going on a mission and from the team's destination gate to P5R-591, so the IOA won't blow the top over the energy expenses. They will have to submit to me any request for their partners being clued in and allowed to go to the fertility planet. The female contingent should also be made aware that if they get pregnant they will be banned from Gate travel and from any physically active team until one year after having given birth. This is not punishment, but a protection for them. For the duration of the pregnancy they will be reassigned to administrative duties where they won't endanger either their child or themselves."

Janet smiled. "Thank you, sir, I will make sure they know."

"Now, to you four." Hammond turned to the two couples. "You will not be courts-martialled for what you did on the planet, because it falls under the alien influence category." Four massive sighs of relief were heard. "However, we do have to discuss how we'll handle this."

"Sir." piped up a fiercely blushing Sam. "Planet or not, there's no chance for me being pregnant, because I had my period just a day before the mission. I didn't get pregnant with that interlude. Janet has also offered me a morning after pill, which I refused. As for what happened between Teal'c and I... Neither of us has ever had feelings of a romantic nature for the other and we don't feel them now. We're friends and never have or will be anything else. That hasn't changed even with what happened and it will stay this way. As you know I'm involved with someone outside the SGC and I won't risk my chance for normal life just because something happened on some planet. So, no special accomodations are needed for us, because we're going back to our old relationship."

"Teal'c?" Hammond turned to the Jaffa.

"Indeed."

"Very well. However, Doctor Jackson, you still haven't explained how four people who, by their own account, have never seen each other that way were suddenly so overcome by desire that they could not control themselves."

"Well, I figure that prolonged proximity was the cause as well as the unknown factors on the planet." Daniel glanced around nervously. "Sam and Teal'c were patrolling together, with no-one else present, for about half an hour before it happened. Same amount of time for Jack and Doctor Hamilton. I guess that's the cause. As we've also seen it works only on two members of the opposite sex. Thank god."

Sam leaned to Janet and whispered "Thank god I wasn't on patrol with Daniel, otherwise I'd be seeing MacKenzie now voluntarily. He's like my younger, annoying, brother. At least with Teal'c we were always more friends than siblings."

Janet nodded compassionately and patted Sam's hand, but her attention was caught by Hammond who spoke up again.

----------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

"Right. Now to you two, Colonel, Major. What are your plans?"

Rachel spoke up confidently. Since she was the one mostly affected here, it had been decided she would also speak. "Sir. Our situation is different. I'm certain I'm pregnant, because I was in the middle of my cycle while on the planet. And because of what Doctor Jackson has told me about the planet, it's purpose and how it affected me I'm even more certain of it. Doctor Fraiser has offered me a morning-after pill, but I refused. If this had been a one night stand with some stranger I wouldn't have thought twice, I would've taken the pill, especially since this is one of many reasons why I don't have one night stands or casual relationships. But it wasn't. I know the Colonel personally quite well and have worked with him before many times. We are friends and I like him as a person and as a man. I also know of his son's unfortunate accident." Jack's face darkened and under the table she put her hand on his in a silent show of compassion, not pity, and support. He turned his hand and entwined their fingers. "This is his second chance and I won't take that away from him. That's not all. I'm almost 35 and have had no relationship in quite a while and until now didn't have any prospect for a long-term relationship. I want this. I've always wanted a family, children with a good man, therefore I am treating this as my last and only opportunity too. I want this for the Colonel as well as for myself. We've talked about it and decided to have this baby, as well as making a go at a relationship." she left out the days it had taken to corner Jack and break down his walls to get him to have that talk. "We both agree this is what we want and what is best for us and for our baby."

Jack nodded in affirmative. "What she said."

The General spent a few long moments just observing them thoughtfully while they tried not to squirm. "Alright. Since until now Colonel O'Neill has been your direct commanding officer, because as the head of the Astronomy Department you have no-one above you in that department, you will from now on report directly to me. When the Colonel takes over the SGC" the comment drew an astonished stare from Jack "you will report to whoever is his CO. Details of these arrangements will be put into your permanent files so you'll have no problems. This way you'll have freedom to do whatever you feel is best for the three of you. This is your chance, make a damn good use of it."

"Thank you, sir." chorused Jack and Rachel.

"I think this is all for now, if any of you have questions or requests, don't hesitate coming to me with them. Dismissed."

Everyone stood up to attention and dispersed as Hammond left.

As he and Rachel remained alone in the room Jack looked at her watching him he thought 'This might not be so bad after all...'

THE END


	5. Chapter 5

Revised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ONE YEAR LATER

As the O'Neills were vacationing at their cabin in Minnesota and Jack O'Neill observed with a loving look in his eyes Rachel O'Neill breastfeeding their twin sons Sean and Ryan at the same time, he decided he'd been right a year ago. This was the best thing to have ever happened to him.

Rachel had been right in her belief that she'd fallen pregnant during those two days of uninhibited love making on that planet. They'd been pleasantly surprised when they'd found out Rachel was carrying twins, as Jack was getting up there in years and having more kids at the same time was a good thing, because it meant they'd have more than just one child and wouldn't need double the time. Jack had been an only child and he'd never wanted a child of his to be an only child. Charlie had been because Sara hadn't been willing to go through pregnancy again.

The discovery of a twin pregnancy had also solidified their determination to make their relationship work. After having dated for a few months he and Rachel had realized they had much in common and were falling in love. Not wanting to waste time they got married immediately, while Rachel was stil carrying the twins, and really started living as a family.

However, the pregnancy hadn't been the only lasting consequence of the planet.

Rachel had made subtle inquiries with Sam and Teal'c and it seemed only she and Jack were affected by it. Perhaps it was because they were both humans and of the first world, while the others who had visited the planet had been of other worlds and Sam had Naquada, while Teal'c had Junior, so they were unaffected.

When they'd fallen under the influence they'd reverted to their primal states.

They'd thought of the other as of mates, Rachel thought of Jack as of the Alpha Male and of herself as a female in Jack's pack. Among wolves, for example, the Alpha has the right to any female of the pack and he chooses one to be the Alpha Female, to lead the pack with her, usually the strongest one.

When they'd fallen under the influence Rachel had thought of herself as of an ordinary female in Jack's pack and thus had wanted to be claimed by him, marked by him as his, chosen by him as his mate and thus also become the Alpha Female. Until the moment Jack had claimed her that spot had been Sam's, however ignorant or non-appreciative Sam had been of it.

Indeed, when Jack had come under influence he as well wanted to claim Rachel, mate with her, to make her his mate, his primary mate, and to make her pregnant with his offspring. In the two days of their uninhibited and uninterrupted time they'd mated many times and Jack had succeeded in all the desires the most primal instinct of every living being had demanded of him. He'd marked her as his, had taken her as his and now she thought of herself as his, and he had gotten her pregnant with the first two of their offspring.

Most animal species mate for life and so had Rachel and Jack. They were constantly aware that they were bound to each other spiritually as well as on all the other levels. As they were both happy with their mates neither minded.

And after they'd gotten rescued (they privately didn't think of it as that), they'd mostly reverted back to their normal selves, but some of the primitive parts had remained. Their sight was better than an ordinary human's, as was the sense of smell, touch, taste and hearing. They were also stronger and healthier. Being aware when the other entered the room was another neat feature.

Rachel was also still thinking of herself as Jack's and he still thought of her as his and of his equal mate, with whom he lead the pack. She still wanted his scent on her and he still wanted her to smell of him.

The same went for hickeys, they still both wanted them on her and he always gave her at least one during their lovemakings, just as she gave them to him.

Love making was also one of the few times they reverted back to their completely primal selves, making love like two wild creatures of nature. The other occasions were when someone hit on Rachel or endangered her, that's when Jack became really dangerous. Same was now with the babies born, Rachel was a fiercely protective mother and a loving mate. She was also their babies' last line of defence. If someone wanted to hurt the children they'd have to go through Jack first and then through Rachel, both of whom were armed constantly.

Even though, apart from the demand for Jack and Rachel (and later the babies) being handed over to them for study, the NID had made no overt attempt at gaining control of them.

However Jack and Rachel were still armed at all times and, with the help of the Asgard, they'd installed a force field around their house and around their entire property at the cabin. The force field let animals through, but not humaniods, not without Jack or Rachel's vocal instruction.

They had also all four been implanted with a microscopic Asgard location beacons and an Asgard ship was in the solar system at all times, monitoring their safety.

The Asgard had also developed personal shields with smaller, lighter and more efficient control and power units so every member of the family had one. These shields protected them from injury even during automobile accidents, so they were completely safe. They wore them constantly outside the safe perimeters of their home and the cabin.

Jack was to the Asgard the most important human there was and this status naturally spread to include also his family. Rachel because she was a brilliant scientist, Jack's mate and the mother of the next evolutionary level of humans. And their babies because they were their children and because they were the next evolutionary step of mankind and the Asgard's survival.

The first small sample of the DNA they had been given had already helped the Asgard to stop the degradation of clones and now they were working on reversing the degradation, to regain their original forms. The O'Neills were not only best friends, but also the Saviors of the Asgard race and the Asgard took care of their own.

Another way of taking care of the O'Neills was by giving Jack and Rachel a complete body-overhaul, new hearts, lungs, unclogging their veins, improve synaptic connections in their brains,... In Rachel's case that had also included a short session in an Asgard medical pod immediately after she had given birth in order to heal all the damage received during labor and delivery. She and Jack had been very grateful for that because they wouldn't have to wait 6 weeks before making love again. The Asgard had also been standing by in case there were complications during delivery, because every year there are still too many women who die while giving birth to their children, even in the West.

The only thing Rachel was particularly happy about not having kept was the multiples pregnancy.

Twins are still quite usual on Earth, so she hadn't drawn any unwelcome public attention, but being pregnant with six babies, for example, would've. While Rachel was happy for all the primal characteristics she'd kept, the ones that gave her an edge over most humans and the ones that bound her to Jack forever, she wouldn't have been happy about having to be pregnant with and give birth to six or seven babies. On that level she much rather remained a normal human. Giving birth to twins had been painful and long enough for her. On the other hand, Jack secretly wondered what Rachel would look like pregnant with six babies.

Then after a careful consideration he decided to keep it to himself and not to share it with his wife. He did like to live after all...

--

REVIEW!


End file.
